A Little Song Time
by btamamura
Summary: What will the Straw Hat Crew do when bored? What else can they do when Luffy starts humming?


A Little Song Time

yamitammy

The Merry Go was sailing onwards to its new destination and the six members of the Straw Hat Crew were feeling a little bored. Even Usopp's stories weren't easing Tony Tony Chopper's boredom levels. Monkey D. Luffy was just sitting on the figurehead as usual and watching the horizon. Roronoa Zolo was training his body for combat. Nami was charting a new map and Sanji was serving her a snack. "Ohh, there's got to be something we can do!" Usopp moaned when he realised his stories weren't being very entertaining to the young reindeer.

Luffy started humming to himself like he sometimes did. He was humming a little tune that actually made him want to sing it. "A pirate's life is the life for me Yo ho ho and a bite of Gum-Gum."

"You know, that tune is kind of catchy," Nami remarked. She too started to sing. "Steal from pirates o'er the sea."

"Whoa, I think I'm getting the singing bug," Usopp commented.

"Oh boy, I think I'm gonna sing too!" Zolo exclaimed halfway through his workout.

"Here I go," Sanji sighed.

Instantly, all of the first five members sung the next line. "Yo ho ho and a bite of Gum-Gum."

Soon, all of the crew had abandoned what they were doing and were out on the deck. Chopper sat on a barrel as he watched the rest of the crew break into song.

Luffy looked to the jolly roger blowing in the breeze, calm as it was the flag was waving rather fiercely, with the same amount of passion Luffy had. "Hoist the Straw Hat Crew flag high!"

Zolo took out all three of his swords. He had one in his mouth and had two pointed vertically, with the tips in the air. "My swords are pointed to the sky."

Chopper hurried to the men's quarters, grabbed a little something and rushed back. He handed the object to Sanji, who didn't really seem all that impressed.

Sanji wasn't impressed. He handed the object, which by the way was an eye-patch, back to Chopper. Because of how he preferred to wear his hair, it would be a little silly to wear an eye-patch over his revealed eye, even sillier to wear it over his hidden eye. "I'll wear no patch across my eye."

Nami whispered to Sanji he'd look cute in it and the blonde chef immediately started to blush.

Usopp sighed and shook his head. "Oh no…"

Chopper laughed aloud, he was having a blast. "You guys are great! You too, Nami!"

Usopp smiled. "There's more!"

"Really?"

"Sure! After all…" He started to sing his next line. "We shall travel far…"

Sanji looked out over the horizon and spotted something not good. He realised the waters they were in had some shallow parts. "…mind that sandbar!"

Usopp quickly hurried to the helm and steered so the ship would miss the oncoming sandbar. Perfect timing. He raced back out onto the deck. "Did we miss it?"

"Sure did!" Luffy replied. "Great steering!"

"Well, now there's only one thing to say about that," Sanji remarked.

"Oh! I know!" Luffy took a deep breath and it was a signal that he was about to resume singing.

"Don't let us miss our cue," Nami stated.

The rest of the singing crew took a deep breath and soon, they were all singing aloud. "Yo ho ho and a bite of Gum-Gum."

Nami was ready to sing her solo for this verse and it expressed her treasure hunting desires well. "Search for treasure near and far."

"I just love this song!" Chopper cheered.

The rest of the crew burst into another shout of "Yo ho ho and a bite of Gum-Gum."

"Well, are you going to announce some of the crew? Huh?"

Zolo knew it was his turn so he decided that maybe he would at least follow Chopper's request. "There's proud Luffy with his straw hat."

Luffy was ready for his solo. "And Nami who shall read the map!"

Sanji was ready again, it was his turn. "Mess with us and I'll kick your…"

Nami knew a curse word was coming, she just knew it. "WHAT!"

Chopper was laughing really hard at the song that his crew-mates and friends were singing out of boredom. He was amazed at how the song was turning out.

Usopp too had to release a laugh, but instead decided to do it in his solo for the song. "Yo ho ho ho ho!"

Luffy put his arm over Usopp's shoulders and felt the marksman return the move the same way. They pumped their other arms in the air again and again as they sung the next line. "Oh, the pirate's life is the life for me."

Nami, Zolo and Sanji joined Luffy and Usopp with the next line. "Yo ho ho and a bite of Gum-Gum."

Now it was time for the older members to sing their line, the song was just about over. Zolo placed his swords in their scabbards, Nami stepped up to the railing at the bow and Sanji took out a new lollipop and placed it in his mouth. "Adventure on the open sea."

Chopper was already clapping and cheering for the crew-mates. "Alright, yay, this is fantastic!"

The whole lot of the singers were ready with the final line in the whole song. "Yo ho ho and a bite of Gum-Gum!"

Chopper clapped his hooves and jumped up and down excitedly. He loved the song his friends had just finished singing. "That was great! You were all awesome!"

"We're not done yet," Luffy chuckled, "and this time you can join in, Chopper."

Usopp faced Sanji and Zolo. "Luffy keeps saying we need musicians, but why have them with this musical crew?"

"That's a pretty good point you made," Sanji remarked.

Luffy ignored that. As the captain, he would say if they needed musicians or not and his decision was final, they were searching for musicians to join the crew. "Okay! Let's sing the next song!"

"What are we singing?" Chopper asked as he jumped down from the barrel and stood next to Usopp.

"Well, we're the Straw Hat Crew aren't we? So, let's sing our song 'We're the Straw Hat Pirate Crew'!"

The crew were all set. All were ready to sing the next song. They all took a deep breath and started to sing. "We're the Straw Hat pirate crew, we sail all the seas."

Luffy didn't sing the next line of the chorus. "With our fearless leader who is Captain Luffy."

Luffy joined in again. "No matter how no matter when we'll make our dreams come true But if you ever mess with us then we all will fight you."

The rest of the crew gestured to their captain. "HIS NAME'S LUFFY!"

Luffy laughed and took a deep breath. "Well, I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm captain of this crew Someday I will find One Piece and make my dreams come true."

Usopp tilted his head in an arrogant manner, hoping to be Mr. Boastful. "And I'm Usopp, fearless ruler of the sea Though my knees shake I'm brave as can be."

Well, the rest of the crew minus Chopper had something to say about that. "LIAR!"

It was now Sanji's turn to sing about himself. "My name's Sanji, best chef in the world I'm not afraid to kick you if you harm a lovely girl."

Zolo rolled his eyes at what Sanji sang and didn't care if the blonde saw or not. 'Flirt.' He started to actually say what he wanted to, he was rather blunt about it. "First mate Zolo, that's me To be the greatest swordsman is my number one dream."

"Could you be anymore boring, Sword-boy?" Sanji remarked.

Zolo ignored him and the crew launched into their chorus again. "We're the Straw Hat pirate crew, we sail all the seas."

Luffy didn't sing just like before. "With our fearless leader who is Captain Luffy."

Luffy joined in again. "No matter how no matter when we'll make our dreams come true But if you ever mess with us then we all will fight you."

Chopper was preparing himself for his little verse, but knew he had to hold on another couple of seconds. The rest of the crew gestured to the mini-medic. "THAT'S CHOPPER!"

Chopper took a deep breath and sung his line. "I'm Chopper and if you feel unwell I'll do my best to help you till you're feeling swell."

Nami was now ready for her solo. "And I'm the navigator, Nami is my name Charting a map of all of the world, well, that is my main aim."

Time to launch into the bridge before the final choruses. Luffy kicked it off. "Do you like me?"

The rest of the crew responded simply. "I LIKE YOU! I LIKE YOU!"

Zolo was ready for his part. "Do you like me?"

Most of the crew responded. "I LIKE YOU!"

Sanji, however, had his own opinion towards the swordsman. "Don't like you!"

Zolo chose to ignore that. 'Yeah? Well, I don't like you either, Crud Cook.'

Chopper was also ready. He called it out loud. "Do you like me?"

The rest of the crew responded loudly, kind of startling Chopper, but they wanted him to know that they were his friends and they liked him for who he was. "I LIKE YOU! I LIKE YOU!"

Nami took over her role now. "So, do all of you like me?"

Before there could be the loud response, Sanji rushed over to Nami, took her hands in his, eyes now love hearts as he declared his feelings. "Oh, Nami, I love you!"

The rest of the male crew members facefaulted and Nami sweatdropped.

Time for the double chorus big finale. The crew regained their composure and started again. "We're the Straw Hat pirate crew, we sail all the seas."

Luffy didn't sing just as he hadn't earlier. "With our fearless leader who is Captain Luffy."

Luffy joined in once again. "No matter how no matter when we'll make our dreams come true But if you ever mess with us then we all will fight you."

Time for the final chorus. Everybody was a lot louder this time, nobody even seemed to mind that Luffy's shout-singing was a bit off-key. "We're the Straw Hat pirate crew, we sail all the seas."

Luffy didn't sing just like before. "With our fearless leader who is Captain Luffy."

Luffy joined in once again, ready to assist with the big finale. "No matter how no matter when we'll make our dreams come true But if you ever mess with us then we all will fight you."

The last line was shouted by the whole crew. "If you ever mess with us we all will fight you!"

The crew sat on the deck and caught their breaths. "Whoo!" Usopp breathed. "That was a great boredom buster!"

"Sure was!" Luffy agreed.

Chopper was laughing again, he had too much excitement in his system.

Sanji took a few deep breaths. "I gotta tell ya, even if Sword-boy was singing too, that was one of the best times I'd ever had with this crew."

"Yeah. All of us just singing our hearts out," Nami added.

Zolo smiled. "That was pretty fun, but I need to get back to my training." He got to his feet and headed towards the bow.

"Yeah, I'd better get back to charting my maps." Nami also got to her feet and headed back inside the cabin.

Sanji also stood from his place on the deck. "It's nearly time for dinner. Better go cook it up." With those words, he headed inside the kitchen.

Luffy was laying on the deck. He put his hat over his eyes. "Time for an after singing pre-dinner nap." Soon, he was snoring as if his life depended on it.

Usopp faced his good friend, the only one who actually believed his stories. "You know, Chopper, I wrote that first song."

"Wow! Really?" Chopper asked. He straightened his large, pink hat and focused on his friend's story. "When did you come up with the idea?"

"It all happened a while back, just before we entered the Grand Line. We were in Roguetown and the tune just came to me."

"Cool! Then what happened? How did you come up with the lyrics?"

Yep, everything was once again functioning normally on the Merry Go as it sailed serenely on.

The End

Fic seven is done! Yes! Three till the big double-digits!

Um, the songs the crew sang are my parodies to the following…

Yo ho ho (and a bottle of yum)-The Rugrats Movie

Flying My Colours (AKA Introduce Me)-Care Bears Movie 2-The Next Generation

Thanks for reading and I hope you have fun singing along with the Straw Hat crew. I know I had fun writing these parodies. Thanks again. This is Captain Little Tam of the Pink Bow Crew (Girls only, wanna join?) saying thanks, please review, please don't flame and please don't sue as I don't own One Piece or the original songs. Thanks again. See ya!


End file.
